


May death do us part

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloody Kisses, Hate Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Eine Begegnung, die Ivar und Heahmund nicht so schnell vergessen werden.
Relationships: Heahmund & Ivar (Vikings), Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	May death do us part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblySpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySpiral/gifts).



> This story is for BubblySpiral, my cutest AO3 friend of all times! We don’t know each other in real life, but hey… AO3 connects worldwide and since she shares my deep love for Heahmund and Ivar so much, I thought I wanted do this story for her. 
> 
> It is written in German, my native language, cause I feel like I can only share all of my images and ideas the best when I do it this way… and since she has a german speaking grandma and really did read my story “Fever” all the way in German, I was so impressed I wanted to give this little gift for hard times to maybe help going through this whole corona-thing.
> 
> As the inventor of my all-time favorite words (Fluffcakes, Cinnamonroll… do you remember how the fuck I loved this word <3 :D), here is a story for you and everyone who likes to join this moment. 
> 
> Stay safe and stay how you are, cause all your comments were the nicest and loveliest I ever got!
> 
> And I hope my English wasn’t too bad on this short intro… :D
> 
> Lots of Love! <3

** **

** England  **

Ein paar Tropfen Bier liefen Ivar’s Hände hinab, als er seinen Becher fester als nötig auf den grob geschnitzten Holztisch abgestellt hatte; seine Augen waren immer noch verengt und glitzerten vor Wut und innerlichen Hass auf seinen eigenen Bruder: Björn.

Es war vielleicht zwei Tage her, da hatten er und seine übrigen Brüder nach dem Tod Sigurds beschlossen, König Aethelwulf um eine Unterredung zu bitten. Es war nicht so, als hätten sie nicht genügend Krieger gehabt oder sonst auch keine Mittel – doch anscheinend waren seine Brüder in den Irrglauben verfallen, die Engländer würden ihnen das ihnen zustehende Land _so_ übergeben, und da sie ja nun schon einmal Rache für ihren Vater verübt hatten… würde es einiges an Blut und Rache ersparen.

Ivar war der Einzige gewesen, der sich gegen diese abrupte Entscheidung gewehrt hatte. Er hatte gefaucht, war in Tränen vor Wut ausgebrochen und hatte seine Brüder mit so vielen Schimpfwörtern beworfen, dass Ubbe ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, doch alles hatte nichts genutzt: Jetzt saß er an diesem protzigen Tisch mit Bier, das ihm nicht schmeckte, umgeben von Menschen und Christenvolk, dass er zutiefst verachtete.

Und wofür?

Mit rollenden Augen lehnte Ivar sich im Stuhl zurück und nahm den Becher erneut vom Tisch. Das Silber war etwas klebrig durch das verschüttete Bier, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. Er setze den Becher an seine Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck.

Als er den Becher geleert hatte, stützte er seinen rechten Arm auf die eigentlich recht hübsch geschnitzte Lehne und starrte in die Runde. Es war für ihn grausam mit anzusehen, wie sich besonders Ubbe und Björn mit den Christen unterhielten und doch tatsächlich so aussahen, als wäre dies hier eine vernünftige Verhandlung: wenn es nach Ivar gegangen wäre, so hätte jeder verfluchte Christ in diesem Raum den Kopf abgeschlagen bekommen.

Seine Finger krallten sich wütend in die Lehne des Stuhls. Kurz darauf spürte er ein leichtes Zwicken; ein kleiner Splitter hatte sich in seinem Daumen versenkt, und mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck und einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen begann er, diesen sachte heraus zu nagen; seine spitzen, weißen Eckzähne waren perfekt dazu geeignet.

Und gerade als er den Daumen fokussiert vor seinen Augen hatte, um zu sehen, ob der Splitter weg war, da sah er verschwommen im Hintergrund eine Gestalt, die ihn anstarrte.

Mit einem Blinzeln fokussierte Ivar seinen Blick nicht mehr auf den Daumen, sondern versuchte gezielt, die Person im Hintergrund scharfzustellen. Trotz der unscharfen Konturen konnte er einen schwarzen Haarschopf erkennen und etwas Blaues, leuchtendes.

Für einen Moment hielt Ivar still; dann beschloss er, den Splitter wieder in den Fokus zu nehmen und kaute solange an seinem Daumen herum, bis er den Splitter letzten Endes grob auf die grauen Fliesen des Bodens spucken konnte.

„In den heiligen Hallen des Herrn spuckt man nicht auf den Boden.“

Eine dunkle Stimme hatte sein Interesse geweckt; sie war rau, weitaus tiefer als die Stimmen der Männer um ihn herum. Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte: es war der große Mann, der ihn auch schon zuvor angestarrt hatte; Ivar konnte ihn anhand des schwarzen Haarschopfes erkennen, und anhand der blauen Augen, die sich wie dunkle Saphire auf ihn gesenkt hatten. Der Mann hatte einen angewiderten, wenn nicht leicht aufbrausenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, von dem Ivar wusste, dass er ihn eventuell sogar selbst im Gesicht trug; nichts desto trotz schürte es nicht gerade seine Stimmung.

Ivar sagte nichts; er setzte ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen auf, bleckte seine weißen Zähne und lehnte sich im Holzstuhl zurück; und mit einer seichten Bewegung spuckte er erneut auf den Boden.

Er stieß ein keckerndes Lachen aus, als der große Mann sein Gesicht verzog; er musterte Ivar mit mehr als Ablehnung, doch Ivar genoss es. Sollten diese verdammten Christen doch alle verrecken.

Der Mann starrte ihn weiter an; der Blick seiner blauen Augen blieb an Ivar’s Fingern hängen, und genau wie Ivar lehnte er sich mit einem Becher Bier in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ivar entging nicht, dass er ein besonders reich verziertes Kreuz um den Hals trug; es war silbern und besetzt mit roten Edelsteinen.

„Was starrst du mich so an, Christ?“, fragte Ivar; er hatte den Christen mittlerweile von oben bis unten gemustert; er kam ihm bekannt vor. Die schwarze, lederne Rüstung und das Kreuz… irgendwo hatte er ihn schon mal gesehen.

„Deine Finger.“, sagte der Christ stumpf und nickte zu Ivar hinüber; „Ich würd‘ sie gerne brechen.“

Einen Moment lang starrte Ivar ihn an; anscheinend wusste der Mann nur zu gut, wie man provozierte. Ivar musste zugeben, dass es einen Reiz in ihm auslöste – am liebsten wäre er über den Tisch gesprungen und hätte dem Christen seine elende Kehle herausgerissen. Doch das würde das Bündnis – zumindest jenes, welches Björn ausbauen wollte – komplett zerstören. Und er wollte sich auf keinen Fall eine zweite Ohrfeige einhandeln.

Stattdessen setzte Ivar sein verschmitztes Grinsen wieder auf und breitete seine eigene Hand aus, um sie im Schein der Kerzenlichter eingehend zu betrachten; im Augenwinkel beobachtete er den Christen, der ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Diese Finger vollbringen Wunder. Ich denke, dein Gott würde nicht wollen, dass du sie brichst. Sie haben schon vielen Menschen weh getan.“

Der Mann stieß ein Schnauben aus. „Wie alt bist du, höchstens 20? Die Hände haben nicht mal die Hälfte an Menschen getötet, die ich auf der Liste habe. Vielleicht brechen deine Brüder sie dir ja, ich würde es sehr begrüßen.“

Ivar warf einen schnellen Blick herüber zu Hvitserk, der nur wehmütig in seinem Essen herumstocherte, und dann zu Ubbe, der sich fiebrig mit dem König unterhielt; mit einem Kopfschütteln schnalzte Ivar mit der Zunge und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Christen.

„Ich bin der Schlimmste meiner Brüder.“, sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen; „… wenn hier einer etwas bricht, dann ich ihren Willen.“

Ein Funkeln ging durch die Augen des Christen, und er nahm einen Schluck Bier. Ein Grinsen bildete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln, sodass leichte Fältchen um den Mund entstanden; doch sie standen ihm gut, das musste Ivar leider zugeben. Wie alt der Mann zu sein schien, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht über 30.

„Das hat anscheinend ja bestens funktioniert. Oder habe ich mir eine Auseinandersetzung vor den Toren nur eingebildet, bei der du niedergerungen wurdest?“

Mit einem lauten Krachen donnerte Ivar seinen Becher auf den Tisch, so hart, dass das Bier dieses Mal in sämtliche Richtungen spritzte. Einige der Menschen verstummten; doch Ivar scherte es nicht. Unbändige Wut pulsierte durch seine Adern, und er spürte den unfassbaren Drang, aufstehen zu wollen und seine Axt zu ziehen. Seine Finger befummelten schon die ledernden Stränge seines Gürtels, als eine scharfe Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Ivar! Oppfør deg, jævla det.“ Es war Björns donnernde Stimme gewesen; er hatte mit Absicht auf Norwegisch gesprochen, damit die Christen es nicht verstanden. Einige Momente lang starrte Ivar den Christen noch bedrohlich an, beinahe zitternd vor Wut; doch als die Gespräche um sie herum wieder begonnen, schob Ivar seinen Stuhl etwas weg und griff nach seinen Krücken. Er versuchte, möglichst kraftvoll zu wirken, als er aufstand und sich auf seine Gehhilfen stützte, doch mit feuerroten Wangen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er beim Hinaushumpeln aus der Halle etwas wankte, vor allem, weil er einen brennenden Blick auf seinem Rücken spürte.

***

Ivar hatte noch lange wach gelegen in dem seltsam weichen Bett, dass ein jeder von ihnen bekommen hatte für diese Nacht; ein eigener Raum, wo er nur für sich war. Es fiel Ivar schwer, diese Geste wertzuschätzen, da er so etwas niemals für seine Feinde gemacht hatte, vor allem nicht nach dem Tumult, den sie die Monate davor wegen dem Tod ihres Vaters gehabt hatten.

Er wachte erst mitten in der Nacht wieder auf, als der Raum bereits stockdunkel war und nur von dem hellen Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde, der sich vor das Fenster geschoben hatte. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er den Mond, sah den düsteren Wolken zu, wie sie sich daran vorbeischoben; erst dann hielt er seinen Durst nicht mehr aus und suchte nach seinen Krücken. Er zog sich nicht viel an; lediglich eine Hose und ein etwas zu weites Leinenhemd, dass seine Tätowierungen am Oberkörper durchblitzen ließ.

Es war seltsam, durch dieses große und düstere Schloss zu schleichen, und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er in den unteren Stockwerken eine Küche gefunden hatte; obwohl noch einige Holzscheite in der Feuerstelle glühten, war die Küche vollkommen verlassen. An den Wänden standen Krüge und Töpfe und Teller; es fanden sich diverse Kräuter hier, und auf dem Tisch lagen noch so einige Zutaten und Mahlzeitreste von dem Fest.

Ivar lehnte seine Krücken gegen den Tisch und zog sich mit einer groben Bewegung so auf dem Holztisch, dass er bequem sitzen konnte; erst dann brach er sich ein Stück von dem leckeren gewürzten Brot ab und zog einen großen Krug an sich heran. Als er daran schnupperte, stellte er fest, dass der Krug Wein enthielt; er verzog das Gesicht, nahm jedoch einen großen Schluck aus dem Krug, da er keinen Becher finden konnte.

Ein leises Knarren riss ihn urplötzlich aus seinem nächtlichen Mahl; die grob gezimmerte Holztür zur Küche öffnete sich, und ein Mann trat ein. Ivar stellte den Krug auf den Tisch und versuchte zu erkennen, wer dort gekommen war – war es einer von ihnen? Doch als der Mann aus dem Schatten in das Licht der versiegenden Feuerstelle trat, sah er, dass es der dreiste Christ vom Tisch war.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte Ratten in der Küche gehört.“, murrte der große Mann und stellte sich unweit von Ivar auf; er betrachte den Wikinger, der nach wie vor auf dem Brot herumkaute und ihn mit einem leichten Augenrollen ansah.

„Wenn ich bitten darf… Ich habe nicht nach Gesellschaft verlangt.“, antwortete er und wies mit einem Nicken zur Tür; der Christ lachte leise auf. In dem Feuer sah er ganz anders aus. Viel angenehmer, dachte Ivar. Das Blau der Augen wurde ganz weich auf eine Art und Weise.

„Oh, verzeiht bitte. Ich wusste nicht, dass das eure Küche ist, _mein König._ “, spottete der Christ und vollführte eine angedeutete Verbeugung; Ivar überhörte den Spott in seiner Stimme und sah dem Christen dabei zu, wie er sich selbst ein wenig Brot nahm. Als er sich in Ivar’s Nähe über den Tisch beugte, konnte Ivar ihn riechen – es war ein sehr schwerer, dunkler Duft, doch er roch fantastisch.

Schnell biss Ivar sich auf die Lippen und blickte auf das Brot in seinen Händen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe dich schon mal gesehen. Hast du gekämpft?“, fragte er; der Christ lachte leicht.

„Ich habe schon oft gekämpft, aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Du meinst die Schlacht bei Cuttisburgh. Ich erinnere mich an dich… Du hast einer ganzen Schar von Männern Angst eingejagt.“

„Ach ja?“ Stolz rann durch seine Adern, und Neugierde – er warf dem Christen wieder einen Blick zu, der diesen erwiderte.

„Ja, in der Tat. Blutüberströmt, wie ein Dämon saßt du im Regen und hast keinen Pfeil abbekommen. Sie haben nicht verstanden, was du geschrien hast, das hat ihnen noch mehr Angst gemacht.“

„Ich habe gesagt… Sie können mich nicht töten.“

„Ich weiß.“

Ivar rückte seine Beine etwas zurecht und starrte auf seine Hose; darauf war ein Fleck zu sehen, und er wusste nicht, woher er kam. Die raue Stimme Heahmund’s fand sich in seiner Nähe wieder.

„Wie ist dein Name?“

Ivar zögerte einen Moment; er wusste nicht warum, doch er musste etwas lächeln, auch wenn dieser verfluchte Christ seine Ruhe störte. Er strich über den Fleck auf seiner Hose, dann sagte er leise: „Ivar.“

„Ivar… Ivar, der Knochenlose, nehme ich an? Obwohl du so jung bist, habe ich schon von dir gehört.“, antwortete der Mann, und Ivar hob den Blick. Sein Lächeln hatte er nicht verloren.

„Wie heißt du, Christ?“

„Mein Name ist Heahmund. Ich bin der Bischof hier und ein Diener des Herren.“

„Ein Diener des Herren… was für ein Unfug.“, stieß Ivar aus und nahm sich noch einen Schluck Wein; durch das ganze Bier vor Stunden und den ungewohnten Wein stieg ihm jetzt schon Schwindel in den Kopf.

„Unfug? Und außerdem trinkt man aus Bechern, nicht aus Krügen.“, sagte Heahmund; er hatte seinen Blick auf Ivar gerichtet, und er stand nur zwei Schritte entfernt ihm gegenüber.

„Ja, Unfug.“, zischte Ivar und setzte den Krug wieder ab. Seine Augen blitzen herüber zu Heahmund, und er warf einen abfälligen Blick auf sein Kreuz. „Du bist ein Dummkopf, dass du an so einen Gott glaubst… Dein Kreuz wird dich auch nicht vor dem Tod beschützen, wenn ich dir das nächste Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld meine Axt ins Gesicht ra-“

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Heahmund einen Meter vorgesprungen und hatte Ivar’s Kinn so fest zwischen Daumen und übrige Finger gepackt, dass Ivar nur einen erschrockenen Laut ausstoßen konnte; sein Kiefer tat so weh, dass er fast glaubte, er sei gebrochen, und doch hielt er Heahmund’s Blick stand, auch wenn die schiere Wut in ihm hochpochte.

„Du verdammter kleiner Bastard! Du hast einen Scheiß hier zu melden, und es ist nur meinem Respekt gegenüber dem König geduldet, dass ich dir deinen verfluchten Kopf nicht auf der Stelle vom Hals abtrenne! Du wagst es, meine Religion in deinen dreckigen Heidemund zu nehmen und das in diesen Hallen…“ Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand noch, und Ivar keuchte kurz auf; eins musste er ihm lassen: der Mann hatte verdammt viel Kraft.

Als Heahmund den Griff etwas lockerte, lachte Ivar bitterböse und erwiderte den Blick auch weiterhin. „Dreckiger Christ… Was weißt du denn schon? Denkst du, weil du ein Kreuz trägst und den Namen deines Gottes nennst, beschützt er dich? Nein! Du bist nur zu dumm, genauso wie dein ganzes Volk!“

Hitze schoss ihm durch den Körper. Er wusste nicht, warum es so war – ob es von der Aufregung kam, weil sie beide in einer hitzigen Diskussion waren, oder von Heahmund selbst – Fakt war nur, dass Ivar’s Körper eindeutig anders reagierte als sonst. Heahmund’s Duft nebelte ihn ein, und er leckte sich die Lippen, auch wenn es nicht leicht ging durch den festen Griff des Christen.

Heahmund starrte ihn an; Ivar konnte den Hass in seinen Augen sehen. Dann jedoch glitten die blauen Augen hinab zu Ivar’s Brust, zu dem viel zu großen Hemd, das auch noch verrutscht war bei seinem groben Griff. Es war fast so, als hätte Heahmund Tätowierungen noch nie gesehen. Ivar hob eine Augenbraue an; und dann, als wäre sein Körper fremdgesteuert, stieß er Heahmund mit einem groben Schubser weg und riss sich sein Hemd über den Kopf.

Er wusste genau, weshalb sich Heahmund’s Augen leicht weiteten – ewig gebunden an seine Krücken, die nutzlosen Beine immer eine Last, war Ivar’s Oberkörper zur Perfektion mit Muskeln besetzt und wirkte dank der Narben und Tätowierungen auf der Haut wie ein Gemälde. Das Hemd war auf dem Boden gelandet; doch Heahmund hatte es nicht einmal angesehen. Er starrte weiter auf Ivar’s Oberkörper und starrte Ivar selbst dann an.

„Du sagst, ich bin nur ein kleiner Junge? Kleine Jungen haben keine Narben vom Kampf, und kleine Jungen -“, Ivar riss an Heahmund’s Hemd und zog ihn so nahe, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten; „- kleine Jungen haben nicht die Geschichte auf der Haut, die ich trage. Siehst du das?“, fauchte er und deutete mit einer groben Bewegung auf seine Brust, auf den Drachen, der sich in Wellen verschlang; er hatte Heahmund wieder losgelassen. „Das ist die Reise mit meinem Vater Ragnar Lothbrok nach England. Ich wäre fast ertrunken, doch ich habe gekämpft. Eure Leute haben meine Brüder durch meine Pläne zunichte gemacht! Ich bin mehr Mann als alle meine Brüder zusammen! Denn ich… Ich bin der wahre Erbe Ragnar Lothbroks. Und eines Tages werde ich über euch kommen wie das Ende der Welt!“ Seine Stimme war heiser geworden gegen Ende, so laut war er geworden.

Und mit einer festen Bewegung spuckte er Heahmund vor die Füße. Feuer grub sich in seine Seele, und er setzte gerade zu weiteren Worten an, als ihn ein harter Schlag am Kiefer traf und ihn für einen Moment verdutzt zurückließ.

Heahmund war ihm wieder nahe gekommen und hatte ihm einen so festen Schlag gegen den Kiefer gegeben, dass Ivar den bitter-sauren Geschmack von seinem eigenen Blut an den Lippen schmeckte; er hob eine Hand an und wischte leicht darüber- und als er die Hand dann zurückzog, sah er einen dichten Streifen Blut auf seiner Haut.

Er hob den Blick und sah den Christen an; die blauen Augen waren vor Wut verzerrt. Sie starrten sich einige Momente wütend an, und plötzlich, ungewollt, taumelten sie beide gegeneinander und ihre Lippen prallten so hart zusammen, dass Ivar ein leises Zischen ausstieß.

Es waren hungrige, mit Blut verschmierte Küsse, die so heftige Lust in Ivar auslösten, dass er seine Hände grob in Heahmund's Nacken schlug und ihn näher zog. Er wollte mehr – mehr von dieser Wut, mehr von diesem unbändigen, großen Mann, der es wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Mit einem weiteren Keuchen stellte er fest, dass Heahmund sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch abstützte, um Ivar fester als zuvor zu küssen; seine starken Unterarme waren an Ivar’s Seiten gedrückt, und eine Hand wanderte hoch und glitt rau über die Brust.

Ein neckischer Biss in den Hals, und Ivar riss Heahmund grob das Hemd vom Körper; seine Finger fanden viel zu schnell den Weg zu seiner Hose, zerrten an dem Gürtel, um ihn hektisch zu öffnen, während Heahmund dasselbe bei ihm tat. Sie unterbrachen die Küsse nur, um nach Luft zu schnappen – Ivar scherte sich nicht einmal darum, was mit seinen Beinen passierte, da Heahmund sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit behandelte, die er noch nie erlebt hatte.

Ihre Kleider waren im Nu von den Körpern gerissen, und Ivar atmete heftig aus, als Heahmund ihn wieder grob küsste und sich zwischen seine Beine schob. Er spürte diesen großen, drängenden Schwanz so deutlich, dass er nicht warten wollte. Ihm war zu heiß, als dass er die wenigen Schmerzen nicht aushalten konnte…

Blind tastete Ivar hinter sich und stieß dabei ein paar Krüge um; als er nichts fand, löste Heahmund sich von seinem Mund und griff hinter den jungen Wikinger. Die Nähe machte Ivar verrückt, und er schloss die Augen, biss Heahmund in den Hals.

„Mach schon!“, fauchte er ungeduldig, und Heahmund zischte; er hatte die kleine Flasche Olivenöl gefunden und öffnete sie hastig, um seine Finger zu benetzen; doch Ivar riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und schüttete sich selbst etwas auf die Handfläche. „Anfänger!“, zischte er mit einem Grinsen, und griff fest um Heahmund’s harten Schwanz; der große Christ stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus und riss Ivar an den Haaren, bis der Hals sich ihm grob entgegenstreckte.

„Du bist ein verfluchtes Miststück, weißt du das? Ich hätte fester schlagen sollen.“, raunte er dem jungen Wikiniger gegen die Kehle, und mit einem festen Biss, der Ivar ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte, drang er mit einem mächtigen Stoß in den jungen Körper ein, der vor lauter Lust schon länger bebte.

Es riss Ivar fast entzwei, doch er konnte nicht anders als den Schmerz zu lieben, den dieser Mann ihm gab; er wusste, dass der Schmerz ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, und doch klammerte er sich weiter an Heahmund und stöhnte bei jedem harten Stoß neu auf.

Das Gefühl der Verbindung ihrer beiden Körper war unglaublich; Ivar spürte jede Muskelbewegung, spürte den stahlharten Schwanz immer wieder ein- und ausgehen, und das Öl verwandelte es schon bald in ein wunderbares Ziehen, dass ihn so schnell wie noch nie auf einen Orgasmus zusteuern ließ.

Er klammerte sich fest an Heahmund, grub seine Nägel in die Schultern und zischte grob: „Du kannst mich fester ficken, du Versager. Ist das schon alles?“

Triezen und provozieren konnte er schon immer gut; und es funktionierte auch hier. Er fing Heahmund’s feurigen Blick auf und spürte sodann noch härtere Stöße als vorher, gepaart mit einem festen, blutigen Biss in seine Unterlippe; Heahmund stieß so fest zu, dass der Tisch unter ihnen sich leicht bewegte.

„Verfluchter Heide…“, fauchte Heahmund, und Ivar konnte nicht anders als seinen Kopf zurückzuwerfen und ein lautes Stöhnen von sich zu geben, da die Intensität der Stöße ihn an seine Grenzen – und an einen heftigen Orgasmus – trieb.

Als Heahmund ihm dann auch noch ins Schlüsselbein biss und ein wimmerndes Stöhnen an seinem Hals ausstieß, genau an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle, da wurde Ivar’s Kopf leer und er kam brachial und brutal unter den harten und erbarmungslosen Stößen des Christen.

In seinem heftigen Orgasmus bekam er nicht mal mit, wie Heahmund ebenso kam – ihre Körper zuckten gemeinsam, loteten jede noch so köstliche Welle des wunderbaren Gefühls aus.

Sie atmeten immer noch hart gegeneinander, als sie langsam wieder zur Besinnung kamen. Ivar löste sich von dem bebenden Heahmund, selbst zitternd, und wischte sich seine verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus dem geflochtenen Zopf gelöst hatten.

Heahmund lehnte sich noch einen Moment gegen Ivar’s Schulter, bevor auch er sich löste und ein seichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen setzte.

„Du ziehst dich besser schnell an, ich glaube fast, wir haben das halbe Schloss geweckt. Und ich will nicht, dass man mich mit einer kleinen Ratte in der Küche erwischt.“, sagte er amüsiert; er warf Ivar sein Hemd zu, der es nur mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen auffing.

„Dann kannst du dich schon mal verziehen, alter Mann. Ich brauche nicht lange.“

Als Heahmund seine Kleidung wieder angezogen hatte, beugte er sich noch einmal zu Ivar; er fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über das Kinn.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht waschen.“

„Lass das meine Sorge sein, Christ.“, erwiderte Ivar; er sah Heahmund hinterher, als dieser sich aus der Küche schlich und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er brauchte um einiges länger als Heahmund, doch als er fertig war, stemmte er sich zitternd auf die Krücken und ging wieder Richtung seines Schlafzimmers; langsam, da sein Körper von dem heftigen Sex doch etwas brannte und weh tat. Als er auf dem Flur war, ließ ihn eine Gestalt fast aufschrecken; als die Gestalt näher kam, konnte er sehen, dass es Hvitserk war, der ihn verstört musterte.

„Hvitserk, verdammt… was machst du-“

„Wie siehst du denn aus?“, stieß Hvitserk hervor und musterte Ivar misstrauisch und mit offenem Mund; Ivar zuckte zusammen und wischte sich ein wenig getrocknetes Blut vom Kinn; doch vergeblich. Er konnte es sogar noch in Mundwinkeln und an seiner Unterlippe schmecken.

„Ich hab‘… noch etwas gegessen. Ich gehe dann mal.“

„Mit deinen Haaren und Gesicht, oder was? Hast du dich geprügelt?“

„Red‘ nicht so einen Schwachsinn, Hvitserk.“, fauchte Ivar und stapfte mit seinen Krücken in sein Zimmer davon. In dieser Nacht konnte er gut schlafen.

***

Am nächsten Tag machten er und seine Brüder sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie waren im Hof der Burg, und Björn versprach dem König, dass sie sich demnächst erneut wegen Verhandlungen treffen würden.

Ivar hatte sich in seinem Schlachtwagen zurückgelehnt und eine Weile das Tor betrachtet; als er seinen Blick jedoch wieder zum Gefolge des Königs wandte, fing er den Blick von Heahmund auf. Der Christ nickte ihm leicht zu und eine Falte, die sachte seinen Mund umspielte, zeigte Ivar, dass er sich ein Lächeln verkniff; und auch Ivar musste grinsen, wandte seinen Blick aber wieder Richtung seines Bruders, der dem König die Hand zum Abschied gab.

Als sie losritten, spürte Ivar den kühlen Druck des Kreuzes um den Hals unter seiner Rüstung, der sich gegen seine nackte Haut legte; er hatte es am Morgen vor seiner Tür gefunden, und er hatte die Botschaft verstanden: Beim nächsten Mal würde er es ihm wiedergeben, auf dem Schlachtfeld, wann immer sie sich wiedersehen sollten.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should do more of this - if anyone would like to read more, I might turn it into a multi-chapter-thing... but let's see :) <3


End file.
